


The Terrifying Rarity of Truth

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band), Dan Smith - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, kinda cliche but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: Dan and (Y/N) have been friends from the beginning of uni. And since then, you've been inseparable. Recently, things have begun to feel different between the two of you. However, things are not what they seem. Is it better to tell the truth or continue on in blissful ignorance?





	1. Study Buddy

The cold autumn wind rustles in the branches in the trees, creating a symphony of dramatic crescendos and decrescendos. It was the type of day that seemed just perfect. The sky was a crystal clear blue, the sun casting its heavenly rays through the remaining leaves of the trees. I button my jacket up to my neck, and pull my hat over my red ears with a shiver. I have always loved the crisp, cleansing air that arrived with autumn. The smell of the fallen leaves and the crunch they made beneath my feet satisfied something deep within me. 

 

With a sigh, I survey the park around me, searching for my best friend’s wild dark hair and tall stature with no luck. I curse under my breath, earning me a few pointed looks from some of the disapproving mothers that were watching their children play. Of course Dan was late. He was always late. He’d promised me that this time he’d be here on time, and that we’d be able to study for an upcoming test for uni. He knows how much I despise being late. Punctuality was sort of my thing. 

 

As if on cue, Dan comes running up, a to-go cup in each hand. His hair looks somehow more disheveled than usual, sticking up in all directions. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I was busy working on some music and then to make up for being late I got us coffees and then I remembered that I had forgotten stuff to study and-” Dan starts, breathless. 

 

“Dan- Dan- it’s fine don’t worry, you’re here now, and that’s what matters. And thanks for the coffee,” I interrupt, taking one of the cups out of his hands, letting its warmth thaw my own. He flashes a small, thankful smile in return. “Now, let’s get studying. Where do you wanna go?” 

 

Dan looks around the park, his brilliant blue eyes flicking around, until they land on a large tree, with plenty of space to sit beneath it. A goofy grin dawns on his face, revealing his crooked tooth that I may or may not find completely adorable and endearing. His gaze meets mine as he nods toward the tree. We walk over to the tree, setting down our materials and getting settled. 

 

+

An hour or two later, we are still sat underneath the large, colorful tree, whose leaves just decided to start falling, both of our warm drinks completely consumed. We had managed to get quite a bit of studying done, however, periodically getting distracted talking about everything and nothing. Somehow, despite seeing each other pretty much everyday, we never got tired of each other. Now, Dan is trying to explain this idea that he has for a new song, but all that’s coming out are incoherent stutters. Smiling to myself, I admire the way how excited he gets about something he’s passionate about. 

 

“Fuck it, that probably didn’t make any sense. Forget I said anything Y/N ,” Dan mutters, falling onto his back into a small pile of fallen leaves. He crosses his arms, his puffy jacket crinkling, and pouts like a child. I move closer to him, stifling a giggle. 

 

“No! C’mon, Dan, you’re brilliant,” I say. Dan narrows his eyes. “Really, tell me.”

 

Dan sighs, running a hand through his dark unruly hair. Something about the act causes my stomach to do flips, and heart to start beating erratically. What is this? Okay...deep breaths…

 

“I dunno, I just have so many ideas jumbled around in my brain,” he says, frustrated. “Okay, enough about this. I need a distraction. Do you want to go do something?” Dan sits up, with his eyebrows raised. 

 

“I was actually going to have dinner with my family tonight back home. You can tag along if you want, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind,” I say, remembering the last time Dan came over for dinner. Mum and Dad loved him so much they barely let Dan out the front door. Standing up, I gather my things and gaze down at my best friend. Again, the sight of Dan causes my stomach to flip. Not in a bad way, as if I were ill, but in an anticipating and exciting way. Like when you’re at the peak of the rollercoaster, about to head downwards full throttle, almost as if you’re flying without wings. 

 

“Really? That’d be wicked! You know, I’ve always loved your parents,” Dan quips, jumping up. I raise my head to meet his gaze and a gust of wind blows my dark hair into my face. Sputtering, I reach a hand toward my face, but before I can move a lock out of my eyes, Dan’s hand beats mine to it. He tucks the stray hair behind my ear; his hand lingering on my cheek a couple of seconds too long to be normal. My breath hitches, I don’t dare break eye contact, letting his stormy blue eyes challenge my own green ones. 

 

Dan suddenly jolts away, the hand that was once resting on my cheek is now rubbing the back of his neck. I release the breath I was previously holding, and avert my eyes. There’s no doubt that my cheeks are stained the same red as Dan’s ears. I quickly shove my hands into the pockets of my jacket to hide their trembling. 

 

“So...I’ll...erm… I’ll follow you there, yeah?” Dan stutters. I nod, turning in the direction of my car. 

 

“I’ll see you there in a bit!” I call over my shoulder, trying desperately to keep my voice even. Briskly, I walk to my to my car and get in, shivering slightly. What just happened? The sound of the engine whirring to life yanks me out of my thoughts. 

 

+

I pull into the drive of my parents’ house and kill the engine. What happened at the park has yet to leave my thoughts, and I doubt it will all throughout dinner. Not even a minute later, headlights shine in my rearview mirror. He’s your best friend. What happened back there was nothing, it probably means nothing. A knocking on the window makes me flinch. Speak of the devil….. Dan peers through the window with his dark eyebrows furrowed and eyes skeptical, a smirk playing its way onto his face. I glare back at him, my own eyebrows raised, and begin to open my door, shoving him out of the way. 

 

“Hey!” Dan exclaims through a fit of laughter as he stumbles away. Hiding my own giggles behind my hands, I climb out of my car and playfully shove him with my shoulder.  
We both make our way up the stairs of the front stoop and I stop to knock before letting us in. I can hear a clattering from the kitchen and the faint voices of my parents. As soon as I start opening the door, I see my Mum and Dad come rushing up to greet us. 

 

“Y/N! Oh we’ve missed you so much! And you brought Dan! How lovely!” Mum says, her smile as luminous as a full moon. My Dad claps Dan on the shoulder, welcoming him into the house. Dan looks over his shoulder to me with a small smile on his face before continuing inside. Mum stops me before I can enter the house and waggles her eyebrows. I give her a stern look and shake my head while passing her. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long time coming..... sorry to whomever I told "soon" to. It looks like Dan and I share the same definition of it.

Dinner with my parents and Dan usually consisted of a lot of questions coming from my father and to Dan. That aspect of tonight felt no different. But there was something in the air, something that made it uneasy, and uncertain. One thing that is for certain is that Dan’s cheery mood from earlier, had now somehow shriveled up and died. In between questions the silence was filled with the scrapes and clinks of silverware on the glass dishes. 

“So Dan,” my father begins through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. “How’s uni life been treating you?” Dan looks up from his plate, his eyes sliding to mine before they make their way to my father’s. 

“Erm... It’s been treating me well, I’d say,” Dan quickly blurts, his eyes darting back to mine for reassurance. His hands even start to shake a bit as they push the remaining food around on his plate with his fork. I never will understand why he gets so nervous sometimes, it’s not like he has any reason to- mum and dad adore him. I give him a nod to keep going, but his eyes widen, a silent plea for help. 

What the hell was wrong with Dan? Where was his charismatic usual self? I clear my throat, hopefully stealing my father’s attention away from Dan. “Actually Dad, Dan and I have been working together on this project for out Lit class and-” 

“Honey, would you please help me clean up here and meet me in the kitchen?” Mum interjects, suddenly pushing herself away from the table. Her gray eyes sternly bear into me, as if she were trying to make me stand up with just her stare. 

“Umm… sure,” I say, wiping my mouth with a napkin. I shoot an increasingly nervous Dan a confused glance before joining Mum in the kitchen. 

“Is everything okay, Mum?” I ask, setting some dishes in the sink. She’d only ever call me into the kitchen to have talks like this if something was up. Mum folds her arms and leans against the kitchen counter casually. 

“So what’s going on between you and Dan?” Mum says coyly, with a smug little smile on her face. 

“What do you mean? We’re just friends,” I defend. But haven’t I start to feel different lately? What were those feelings earlier today? I shift uncomfortably and bite my cheek, Mum was always able to read me like an open book. 

“Sure you are. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. You can’t seriously tell me that there's nothing going on here.”

“I…” Do I want something to happen? Out of pure desperation, I turn my attention back to scrubbing a dish. I’ve known Dan for what, three years now? And in those three years, I haven’t felt different until now. The butterflies from earlier decided to pay another visit to my stomach. “Nothing’s happened...yet.” 

 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Mum squeals, jumping up and down. “You fancy Dan! I’ve been waiting for this day ever since you first brought him here!” Mum grabs my hands out from the soapy water, and clasps them with her own. 

“Okay, would you keep it down!” I exclaim with my cheeks on fire. “These walls are pretty thin, you should probably invest in some better walls or something,” the words trip out of my mouth, and Mum just laughs. She’s practically a child on a sugar high. 

“Honey, Honey, calm down. I just want you to be happy and I think Dan could do that for you. I know ever since-” 

“Can we please not talk about that? Or actually any of this- I’m going to see check up on Dan, make sure Dad didn’t eat him alive or anything,” I snap, ripping my wet hands out of her grasp, quickly drying them on my way out. 

My father and Dan had moved from the dinner table to the living room, now lounging on opposing couches. From the silence and tension in the room, I’m guessing that there hasn’t been much conversation since Mum and I’s little chat in the kitchen. I plop down aside Dan on the couch. He gives me a grateful and relieved look, the tension in his body practically seeping out of him. 

“So, what did I miss?” I say, breaking the silence. My father’s head snaps toward me, a grateful smile also present on his face. While my parents like Dan, my father has never been the best at one-on-one conversations. So, two slightly socially awkward people might have not been the best situation. 

“Um, well… Dan was just telling me about something he was working on,” My father starts, rubbing the back of his neck unsurely. Out of the corner of my eye, Dan nods subtly, inhaling slowly through his nose. This was definitely conversation that either needed to be picked up or ended completely. Taking into consideration the conversation in the kitchen with my all-too nosy mother, the latter seems more appealing. 

“Hey Dan-” I start, placing a hand on his slender shoulder “- we should probably get going, you know, we had to finish that… thing.” Wow. Nice one. For once, Dan immediately catches on, eager to get out of the spotlight. 

On cue, my mom pokes her head out of the kitchen door, disappointment dripping off her face. “You’re leaving already? But-”

“Yeah, well Dan and I have some stuff to finish up, so I’ll give you a call later, yeah?” My tone comes out harsher than I meant it to, but perhaps the hastiness of my decisions and actions have only fueled this new mood of mine. Discontent swirls in my stomach as my mother watches Dan and I grab our coats and head to the door. 

“Love you, sweetie!” My mother’s almost omnipresent cheer returned to her voice, as she makes her last attempt toward me. 

“Yeah, love you.” I say softly, not even bothering to turn around to bid my parents goodbye. I slam the front door, releasing a breath as it shuts. 

“Uh, you alright?” Dan asks apprehensively, his dark brows furrowed together. “You seemed fine three minutes ago.” 

Fiddling through my purse looking for car keys, I walk toward our cars, eliciting a sigh through gritted teeth. The conversation with Mom struck a chord somewhere deep inside me, leaving me unsettled. I know she’s coming from a good place just living vicariously through my experiences….but how how how do I actually feel about this lanky dork I call my best friend? 

“Did I do something?” Dan continues. “Like I know I’m an awkward fuck and-”

“I’m fine,” I interject. “My mom and I were talking about something that just left me feeling weird and put me in a bad mood.” Dan follows behind me as I make my way to my car, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“Are you okay?” His voice turns soft, ready to comfort if need be. His beautiful blue eyes follow my every movement perhaps trying desperately to figure out what exactly was going on in my head. Oh, if only he knew. 

“Yeah, I think so. I just need some sleep that’s all. Thanks for coming tonight, even if it did end a bit sourly. I’ll see you tomorrow in class yeah?” I say, getting into my car. I can’t help but keep eye contact with Dan. I can’t help focusing on the details of his face, or the way his hair sticks up like he just stuck his finger into an electrical socket. 

“Yeah,” Dan says with a small smile gracing his lips. “See you tomorrow.” And with that he starts making his way to his car, hurrying since he’s parked behind mine. I watch him through the rearview mirror, part of my heart aching for him to come back, the other sighing in relief that I’m now alone. 

+

The sight of my modest, but homey flat earns a sigh of relief, and pure emotional exhaustion. Too many thoughts still are running wild in my head, and oh what I’d give to make them shut up. From Dan, to Mom, to that funny feeling I get in your stomach when I even just think of him. Why can’t life be simple? Why did I have to have feelings for my best friend? 

The shrill sound of my phone going off rips me from my swirled thoughts. A text from Dan. And there my heart goes again, racing toward who knows what. 

_Hey, hope you’re doing alright. Just remember I’m always here if you need me. X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know where'd you like to see this story go! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic like this, so all constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
